Optocoupler systems are commonly employed to transfer signals between the same or different circuits, such as, by way of example, a transmitter and a receiver. A short optical transmission path is typically employed to transfer such signals between the circuit(s) while maintaining electrical isolation since the signals are converted from an electrical form to an optical form, and then back to electrical form by the optocoupler. A typical optocoupler employs an LED as a light source, which is driven by an input signal provided to the optocoupler and its corresponding driver circuit. Light signals corresponding to the input signal are provided by the LED to a photodiode across an electrical isolation gap, which in turn is operably coupled to an output circuit.
Some optocoupler systems are known to exhibit relatively high current consumption, especially with respect to the photodiode portions thereof. Moreover, it is not uncommon for pulse width distortion to occur in signals output by optocoupler systems. What is needed is an optocoupler system featuring reduced power dissipation and reduced pulse width distortion.